Idol Nande Yobanaide, Koibito Only
by synstropezia
Summary: "Tapi gue lebih suka lo anggap itu serius. Siapa tau, kan, panggilan 'Idol-san' berubah jadi 'Milo sayang'. Asik banget pasti." Rasa-rasanya Camus kehabisan kata-kata. Bagi Milo yang kala itu menemukan merah bersemu di pipi sang pustawakan, Camus sudah menjadi sosok paling cerewet yang turut menumpahkan perasaannya, dalam bisu paling meneduhkan. #MonthlyFFA #9rupIdol


**Idol Nande Yobanaide, Koibito Only**

**Disclaimer: Masami Kurumada**

**Warning: OOC, typo, humor garing, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini. Semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi, serta diikutkan pada event bulanan di fanfiction addict dengan tema, "Idol!AU"**

* * *

Pada kunjungan ke-27 sejak satu Juni lalu, musim panas di tengah senja kian terik bagi Camus yang lagi dan lagi, kembali memijat kening.

Peraturan 'dilarang berisik' seolah-olah tinggal pajangan, ketika ketiga belas siswa termasuk Milo–cowok yang sedari lima belas menit lalu menatapnya lamat-lamat, memenuhi perpustakaan usai pelajaran terakhir. Rata-rata beralasan ingin mendinginkan tubuh karena selain lab, perpustakaan hanyalah satu-satunya ruangan ber-AC yang dapat diakses dengan mudah. Beberapa memang memiliki tujuan tersendiri, meski Camus kurang memedulikannya.

Andaikata jin Aladin itu nyata, maka Camus akan menghabiskan tiga permintaannya untuk 'mengusir Milo', 'membuat Milo tak pernah kembali', sama 'melupakan letak perpustakaan'.

Cukup letak perpustakaan saja, orangnya jangan.

"Serius. Gue minta maaf soal kelakuan fans gue."

"Saya juga serius memaafkan mereka," balas Camus datar. Bagi Milo seorang suaranya begitu merdu, menawan hati, tetapi akan lebih baik apabila bernada 'Balonku Ada Lima'.

Ingat lirik terakhirnya yang berkata, 'kupegang erat-erat'? Kira-kira begitulah gambaran dari perasaan Milo. Salahkan saja wajah datar Camus yang mengingatkannya pada pantat panci kesayangan, dan persamaan mereka tentu saja sama-sama imut.

Lagian, hati Milo tidak punya pintu. Jadi, wajar saja kalau gampang dicolong–apa lagi cinta itu datangnya tiba-tiba, mana sempat mengetuk terlebih dahulu? Pasti langsung terobos tanpa ba-bi-bu.

"Mereka ngirim lo _black mail_, kan? Mana banyak banget lagi sampe laci sepatu lo penuh. Emang enggak keganggu apa?" Kardus bekas mi instan Camus keluarkan dari bawah meja. Menjadi-jadilah rasa penasaran Milo, entah apa yang akan malaikatnya ini perbuat

"Lebih baik beritahu fans-mu jangan tidur saat pelajaran bahasa Jepang. Saya risi melihat cara penulisan mereka."

"Hmmm ... jadi?"

"Di kardus itu ada _black mail_ yang sudah saya koreksi." Dengan iseng Milo membuka salah satu surat. Benar saja kata Camus, ada banyak coretan serta lingkaran yang dibubuhi koreksi–bahkan diberi nilai di pojok kanan. Merasa gemas akan tingkah sang pustakawan, tawa ringan lolos begitu saja tanpa Milo sadari.

Apakah dapat disimpulkan cita-cita Camus itu guru bahasa Jepang? Jika 'ya' maka Milo ingin melamar sebagai murid. Nanti seiring waktu berjalan panggilan '_sensei_' berubah menjadi '_koibito_', terus '_waifu_' di mana mereka telah membentuk keluarga yang terdiri atas tiga orang anak.

Ah. Rasa-rasanya apa pun bisa dikhayalkan ketika jatuh cinta. Ternyata benar kata ibu, 'dunia jauh lebih luas dibandingkan panggung milikmu' karena selama ini, Milo terlalu menekuni dunia idol yang menurutnya merupakan kebahagiaan paling menyenangkan.

"Kenapa tertawa?"

"Gak apa-apa, kok! Ternyata lo orangnya emang unik, ya? Untung aja Shion-_sensei_ nunjuk lo jadi mentor gue." Jadwal super padat membuat wali kelas mereka yang ramah itu khawatir. Jadilah sebagai antisipasi Camus ditunjuk menjadi pengajar Milo, meski di awal cowok sedingin es itu sempat menolak.

"Berarti sekarang Idol-_san_ tidak memiliki alasan apa pun untuk berada di perpustakaan, kan?"

"Fans gue juga omongin lo maaf soal itu serius lo pasti diam-diam kesel kan sama mereka? " Secepat kilat Milo menjawab pertanyaannya tanpa memperhatikan jeda. Jangan-jangan selain idol, cowok berambut acak-acakan ini juga melakoni profesi _rapper_.

"Pelan-pelan, Idol-_san_. Saya tidak paham kamu bicara apa."

"Diam-diam lo dibicarain dari belakang. Pasti lo kesel, kan?" Justru sebaliknya Camus malah terheran-heran. Suasana di antara mereka mendadak canggung, gara-gara Milo ikut bingung.

Masa iya, betulan, serius, ah masa? Apa karena di sepanjang perjalanan Camus asyik menikmati buku, dan mendengarkan sang idola bernyanyi lewat earphone kelewat mahal dirinya tuli dadakan? Sekarang ini pun sesungguhnya Camus ingin menyetel lagu tersebut. Namun, ia ragu sekaligus malu berat selama Milo masih memandanginya lekat-lekat–lagian apa yang salah dari wajah Camus, sih? Sejak bayi juga menangis sekali pun memang datar dia, mah.

Alasannya malu tentu tidak bisa diremehkan. Saat diputar nanti, wajah Milo akan otomatis muncul di bagian kover yang jelas saja; membuat banjir keringat dingin.

"Tidak masalah. Saya bukanlah tipikal yang perhitungan."

"Emmm ... emmm ..." Aduh! Kenapa pula otak Milo mendadak lambat? Sebelum diusir ia harus menemukan alasan lain, atau nanti bakalan galau berat di rumah.

"Jika tidak berkepentingan silakan per–", "Kenapa mereka boleh tinggal di perpustakaan padahal kegiatannya kagak jelas?!" tanya Milo sembari menunjuk sepasang insan yang asyik kejar-kejaran. Mereka adalah Aphrodite dan Deathmask–teman sekelas Milo begitu pun Camus yang hubungannya penuh tanda tanya.

"Masky tunggu akyuh~" Panggilan alay berpadu nada sok imut itu sukses menggetarkan bulu kuduk. Milo saja ngeri, apa lagi si Deathmask yang dikejar-kejar.

"Pergi lo dasar banci kalengan. Lagian gue minum dari _tupperware_. Kagak level sama kaleng!"

"Tuh, liat. Niat gue baik mau minta maaf, tetapi mereka cuma kejar-kejaran kayak di film kucek-kucek mata sambil muterin pohon." Samar-samar terdengar suara ketawa dari belakang punggung Milo. Mata sewarna _aquamarine_ itu melotot garang pada Kanon dan Aiolia yang langsung menutup wajah menggunakan komik, meski tak berpengaruh apa-apa.

"Maksud Idol-_san_ Kuch Kuch Hota Hai?"

"Iya apalah itu. Bahasa Jepang aja gue remedial apa lagi bahasa India?"

"Kalau begitu tunggu sebentar."

Pandangan yang semula fokus membaca buku kini tertuju pada dua sejoli. Langsung saja Camus menatapi mereka tanpa melotot, memicingkan mata atau cara-cara aneh lainnya–biasa saja namun begitu ajaib, karena baik Aphrodite maupun Deathmask langsung berhenti. Meski posisi Aphrodite masih di belakang, sedangkan Deathmask berjalan secepat mungkin agar tidak terkejar, suasana sudah jauh lebih tenang dibandingkan sebelumnya.

"Masalahnya sudah selesai." Cepat banget! Sekarang alasan apa lagi yang harus Milo ciptakan, agar Camus mau membiarkannya tinggal sampai ia diseret bekerja?

"Di perpustakaan dilarang makan, kan? Mending lo usir dia aja." Sosok yang Milo maksud adalah Kanon. Keenakan banget itu bocah berkedok siswa SMA, dibiarkan membuka dua bungkus keripik kentang sekaligus–mana enggak bagi-bagi lagi!

"Sembarangan banget lo! Gue lagi minum tau."

"Tolong simpan keripik kentangnya, atau saya suruh kamu makan dari tong sampah." Sebelum Camus mendekat Kanon lebih dulu menurut. Wajah boleh saja sedatar pantat panci, tetapi kelakuan macam utusan dajall kalau menyangkut kebersihan perpustakaan.

"Sebentar lagi waktunya makan malam, Non. Emang masakanku seburuk itu sampai kamu lebih memilih keripik?" tanya kembaran Kanon yakni Saga. Sebagai informasi tidak penting untuk mencerdaskan kehidupan bangsa, mereka itu kakak-adik sungguhan–bukan_ doppelganger_ apa lagi hasil _copas_ PR yang hanya diubah sedikit.

"Bukan masakannya yang buruk, tapi orangnya."

"Kalo kamu mengata-ngataiku kayak gitu justru balik ke kamu, lho. Wajah kita aja sama."

"Maksud gue adalah lo itu SINTING TAU GA?! MASA GUE MAU MAKAN DISURUH JAWAB SOAL MATEMATIKA DULU?! SEGALA LAGI PAKE ACARA DISUAPIN!"

Kira-kira beginilah gambarannya:

_"Sebelum membuka mulutmu selebar mungkin, jawab dulu soal ini. Berapakah persamaan lingkaran dengan ketentuan berpusat di titik B dalam koordinat minus tiga, dan empat yang melalui titik satu dan tiga dengan kepekaan Aiolos terhadap cintaku? Enggak bisa jawab dilarang makan." _

Mana setiap makan malam Saga selalu menyertakan otak-otak entah dalam nasi goreng, mi instan, bahkan puding Kanon ikut menjadi korban. Kalau ditanya kenapa, kakak gemini itu pasti menjawab, 'biar adikku punya otak'. Kesel kagak, tuh? Dikira Kanon alien apa?

"Supaya kamu pintar, Non. Main PupG lancar, prestasi juga baik."

"Dikira gue anak kumon apa bisa berhitung cepet dalam otak?" Lagian Kanon lebih suka kemon daripada kumon. Contohnya saja, 'kemon kita ke Mekdi' apa lagi kalau dibayarin, terus makannya burger king.

Maksudnya beli dulu di burger king, terus makan di Mekdi–patung badut Mekdi peka soalnya, tahu saja Kanon mau dipangku tetapi enggak kesampaian, gara-gara doi alias Rhadamanthys _tsundere_ akut. Kisah cinta Kanon memang ribet, bahkan dengar-dengar berniat mengalahkan serial 'Tukang Barbar Buang Hajat'.

"Pertengkaran mereka juga sudah selesai." Berkat tatapan dari Camus yang masih tidak Milo pahami, di mana bagian seramnya. Mungkin kedua belas pengunjung ini menaruh respek yang sangat tinggi pada sang pustakawan, membuat Milo kagum bukan main.

"Terus kalo yang lagi meditasi?"

"Katanya ingin mengganti suasana. Lagi pula Shaka tidak berisik."

"Main HP tapi enggak baca buku juga lo biarinin?" Adalah kakak kelas mereka yakni Dohko. Cowok Asia itu mesem-mesem sendiri sejak tadi. Aiolos–kakak dari Aiolia sampai merasa curiga, lantas berbisik pada Saga yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Ga. Tau nomor telepon rumah sakit jiwa?"

"Cari aja di google. Kenapa emangnya?"

"Dohko-_senpai_ daritadi senyum-senyum sendiri, kadang juga ketawa enggak jelas. Takutnya kenapa-napa gitu."

"_Terus aku yang tersenyum di mana pun dan kapan pun setiap mengingat percakapan kita, bakal kamu anggap sakit jiwa juga_?" batin Saga nelangsa. Namun, bukan Aiolos namanya kalau tidak peka–sekarang ketua klub panahan itu meminjam ponsel Saga, untuk mencari nomor RSJ karena kuotanya habis.

"Diam-diam Dohko-senpai tengah PDKT. Jangan diganggu sebaiknya." Iya. Dengan wali kelas mereka yakni Shion. Memang Dohko itu macan Asia sejati–cinta terlarang pun dia terjang, asalkan demi pujaan hati.

Baiklah. Sekarang siapa lagi yang dapat menjadi sasaran Milo? Dari sudut matanya ia menemukan Mu tengah membaca, sementara Aldebaran sibuk menyalin resep dari buku masakan–mau bagaimana lagi, Kanjeng Camus tak mengizinkan murid bongsor itu meminjam, karena kartu perpustakaannya tertinggal. Kalau yang lain ... Shura tampak kalem menikmati bacaan favoritnya, yaitu kisah pedang Excalibur. Mereka benar-benar berhenti berisik, setelah satu per satu ditatapi Camus–kecuali yang sejak awal memang diam.

Aneh saja menyaksikan teman-teman sekelasnya yang terkenal barbar, bisa alim begini hanya karena tatapan seorang pustakawan pendiam. Apa pun alasan di balik kekompakan mereka, Milo lebih menakutkan bahwa setelah ini ia betul-betul diusir.

"Idol-_san _masih ada u–", "Lima belas menit lagi. Setelah itu gue bakalan pergi," potong Milo cepat membuat Camus menghela napas. Jika sudah begini, ia menurut saja daripada berakhir tak mengenakkan.

Meskipun sejujurnya Milo sendiri bertanya-tanya kepada langit-langit perpustakaan, mengenai topik yang bagus untuk menggerakkan percakapan. Camus kembali membuka buku, usai lima menit terbuang tanpa kata-kata yang berjalan. Sekarang ini Milo betul-betul mengutuk dirinya, karena sejak kapan ia pernah memikirkan hal seremeh 'tema obrolan'?

Justru seharusnya topik itu sendiri yang datang kepada dia, seperti biasa.

"Keliatannya lo suka banget baca buku, ya? Tiap gue kemari, ada aja yang dibaca."

"Membaca itu menyenangkan untuk saya."

"Kamu sendiri kenapa menjadi idol?" Timbal balik yang tak seberapa itu sukses memekarkan garis lengkung di bibir Milo. Samar-samar pula sebenarnya Camus turut tersenyum, meski terlalu tipis untuk ditangkap sepasang mata telanjang yang belum dipakaikan baju cinta yang utuh.

"Sama kayak lo. Menurut gue menyanyi dan menari itu menyenangkan. Kalo suatu hari nanti gue berhenti, gue mau jadi polisi."

"Polisi?"

"Ada seseorang yang mau gue tangkap." Seringai usil terbit tanpa Camus sadari. Sang pustakawan tampak serius dalam memikirkan jawabannya, seolah-olah pernyataan Milo itu menjadi teka-teki terbesar di abad ke-20.

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan masa lalumu?"

"Lebih tepatnya gue tangkep buat masa depan." Sebelah alis Camus naik untuk mempertegas keheranannya. Apakah Milo tengah bermain-main dengan majas? Ataukah sesuatu yang lebih mengejutkan dari itu, mengingat saat ini Camus tidak memegang kepastian apa-apa?

"Pendamping hidup maksud gue. Buat sekarang jadi pacar dulu aja."

"Oh. Tetapi Idol-_san_, setahu saya agensi memiliki peraturan yang ketat. Tidak mungkin mereka membiarkanmu pacaran begitu saja."

"Urusan belakangan itu, mah! Yang lebih penting, lo mau tau enggak siapa orangnya?"

"Boleh?"

"Orangnya adalah yang barusan bilang, agensi enggak akan membiarkan gue pacaran semudah itu. Padahal kalo waktunya betulan tiba, gue gak keberatan buat berhenti jadi idol."

"Lagian, dia yang bakal bantu gue belajar biar jadi polisi. Makanya gue enggak takut, hehehe ..."

Spontan Camus mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, dan keputusan tersebut akan ia sesali untuk beberapa minggu ke depan. Hening yang mengalir di perpustakaan membuat mereka dapat mendengar seluruh penuturan Milo dengan jelas. Aiolia serta Kanon berulang kali membentuk huruf O menggunakan bibir mereka, isyarat bahwa keduanya bersorak-sorai dalam diam. Aiolos mengangguk-angguk seakan-akan setuju, sedangkan Saga semakin ngebet.

Ngebet menembak Aiolos pakai hati maksudnya. Masa iya menggunakan pistol air punya Kanon? Nanti disangka ingin bermain tembak-tembakan lagi.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan, Idol-_san_."

"Sama seperti permintaan maaf gue yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Kali ini juga serius, kok." Namun, sayang sekali lima belas menit telah berlalu padahal suasana baru memanas. Penonton pun mendadak kecewa, apa lagi Milo yang saat itu juga ingin membawa Camus kabur.

"Ah iya. Omong-omong lo enggak bosen jaga perpustakaan setiap hari?"

"Ti-tidak."

"Kode woi! Si Milo mau ajakin jalan i–" Belum selesai berkomentar kepala Deathmasak lebih dulu dijitak oleh Aphrodite. Banci kalengan itu seolah-olah berkata, 'ganggu momen romantis aja lo' kepada Deathmask yang jelas bodoh amat–enak juga mengupil, terus ditempel ke celana Aphrodite biar gebetannya histeris.

"Sebenernya gue mau lo jaga satu tempat lagi kalo enggak keberatan."

"Memang tempat apa?"

"Hati gue, dong, jelas. Masa iya peternakan kebo?"

"Pepet terus, Mil. Saya dukung kamu!" Kini giliran Dohko yang bersemangat. Hanya kelihatannya saja ia fokus memandangi ponsel, tetapi diam-diam ikut menguping cara Milo PDKT–kali bisa diterapkan pada Shion.

"Wajah lo serius amat, Mus. Canda, sih, ah. Itu gombalan gue buat acara nanti." Mendadak pula jiwa barbar Kanon bangkit. Hampir saja ia melempar sepatu Saga, apabila sang pemilik terlambat mengambil tindakan–enggak modal banget jadi adik!

"Lain kali tolong jangan membuat sa–", "Tapi gue lebih suka lo anggap itu serius. Siapa tau, kan, panggilan 'Idol-_san_' berubah jadi 'Milo sayang'. Asik banget pasti." Rasa-rasanya Camus kehabisan kata-kata. Bagi Milo yang kala itu menemukan merah bersemu di pipi sang pustawakan, Camus sudah menjadi sosok paling cerewet yang turut menumpahkan perasaannya, dalam bisu paling meneduhkan.

Jelas asyik banget. Shaka yang meditasi saja langsung mengambil tempat di samping Mu. Penuh antusiasme Dohko merencanakan cara-cara pendekatan. Saga yang tertular Milo mencoba menembak Aiolos, tetapi malah terjebak _friendzone_ (lagi). Kanon langsung keluar perpustakaan menemui Rhadamanthys. Aiolia memandangi foto Marin–siswi kelas sebelah yang ternyata oh ternyata, merupakan pacar resminya.

Tentu Deathmasak dan Aphrodite turut berpesta. Mereka melanjutkan kejar-kejaran ronde dua di lapangan sekolah, agar sendi tetap semangat biar gowes-nya sehat. Shura bahkan tak mau ketinggalan, lho. Pasalnya maniak _excalibur_ itu diam-diam menemui seseorang di belakang halaman sekolah–mungkin seorang wanita, atau bisa jadi pria sepertinya. Yang pasti sosok misterius tersebut berstatus 'pujaan hati'.

Semua sudah larut dalam dunia masing-masing, begitu pun Aldebaran yang bermesraan dengan buku masak–memang hanya makanan yang bisa mengerti dirinya.

Tamat.

* * *

A/N: Iyak akhirnya balik ke fandom (tidak) tercinta ini wkwkw. ini ide lama banget sebenernya, dan harusnya dipake buat pair NaLu di FT. tapi aku keburu pindah fandom. jadi yaudah deh daripada idenya sayang, aku bikin di sini aja. "idol nande yobanaide" itu sendiri terinspirasi dari lagu jkt48 yang berjudul serupa~ cuma aku tambahin aja sesuatu di belakangnya, niatnya buat bikin lucu doang wkwkw (padahal amit2).

Thx buat yang udah baca, fav, follow, review, atau numpang lewat doang. aku menghargai apapun yang kalian berikan padaku~ see you in next fanfic! buat yang mau gabung grup RP saint seiya sama grup fanfiction addict, boleh banget kirim nomor wa-nya ke PM.


End file.
